medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ginkai
|Symbol= |Small cake |age=10 |born= |grade= |gender=Male |relatives= (Unnamed Mother and Father) Sara (Younger Sister) |nationality=Japanese |occupation= Medarotter |alias= |}} Ginkai is a Medarotter who appears in Medarot Damashii. He is voiced by Phil McCordic in the english dub. Ginkai is a wide contexture boy, always wearing red and brown clothes. His attitude is that of a bully, always acting violently and willing to cause riot with his Death Medarots. However, this changes later in the series, when Ginkai recivers his trust on Medarots and is willing to fight alongside them. Biography From prior to the series to being a Death Medarotter Ginkai, during his youth, was given a Kabuto Medal by Yuuzuru's father. He used this Medal on a KBT-type Medarot named Bayonit. Both had a deep bond for a time, until Ginkai ejected his Medal and saved his Parts, so he couldn't use him anymore. Kokuryuu appeared in Ginkai's life, offering him a Death Medarot named GunDesperado. However, Kokuryuu wanted as a retrieval that Ginkai was his friend. Ginkai accepted and became Kokuryuu's main henchman. His goal, as every Death Medarotter, was to destroy Medarots, and during the first arc of Damashii, this was true for him. Ikki was trying to get a new Medarotch for he to use, which would allow him to use new capabilities the old Medarotch couldn't. Before this was possible though, Ginkai appeared against Ikki, and his Death Medarot, GunDesperado, could easily defeat Ikki's Metabee. However, Ikki could recover from this Robottle and got new Parts for his Metabee, allowing him to Robottle again and win against Ginkai using one of Metabee's new features: the capability to perform a Medachange. Ginkai tried to keep Robottling Ikki and Metabee with different Death Medarots at his disposal: *TND-0 Tankdunk *NSJ-0 Nessage *KKZ-0 Kiri Kinzam *KLN-1 Unitris *RBA-0 Robin Arch Going back to be a Medarotter onwards However, even when Unitris was his main Death Medarot for a long time, he began to lose interest in defeating Medarots and destroying their Medals. This is shown specially when he decided to enter in a tournament with Unitris and win without cheating. The prize for winning this tournament were two Medarots: KBT-type Arcbeetle-Dash and KWG-type Tyrrellbeetle. He won to Metabee in the last Robottle, however Kokuryuu intervined and attacked Metabee with Blossomail, damaging it beyond repair in the process. After that, Kokuryuu challenged Ginkai to another Robottle. Ginkai told the Mystery Medarotter what happened between him and Bayonit, and after he reminded Ginkai he had a choice to do, he retrieved Bayonit's Medal and used Arcbeetle-Dash's Parts, also renaming his Medarot after the new Parts. His new Medarot struggled against Kokuryuu's Blossomail. However, because of this, Mystery Medarotter came in to assist. Ginkai lent him Tyrrellbeetle and Yuuzuru used DonDoguu's Medal to robottle. Both had a hard time robottling Blossomail, however they found out they could fuse Arcbeetle-Dash and Tyrrellbeetle to form MasterBeetle, which could defeat Blossomail with relative ease. Ginkai let Yuuzuru keep Tyrrellbeetle's parts after this. After this incident, Ginkai became friends and rivals with Ikki and Metabee, supporting him and being present in the last robottle against Grain. Category:Characters Category:Medarot Damashii characters